


Feedback Loop

by 1863



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Body Swap, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1863/pseuds/1863
Summary: His athlete's physique isn't the only thing Ryan's been hiding.





	Feedback Loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).



“Damn, Doc. You’ve been holding out on me.”

Akmazian slowly runs his hands over his—Ryan’s—stomach, then continues upward until he’s fondling his— _Ryan’s_ —chest.

“Your uniform should be at least two sizes smaller. Really show off this—”

“Could you _please_ stop feeling me up?” Ryan scrubs a hand over his face and freezes, feeling stubble that definitely isn’t his.

Akmazian grins.

“But this might be my only chance.”

Ryan stays silent a beat too long and sees his own eyes widen in surprise.

“Damn, Doc,” Akmazian says again, and steps closer. “You _have_ been holding out on me.”


End file.
